


My Little (Good) Pony

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [49]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Hand Jobs, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Pony Play, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has a kink that he wants to try out but is nervous about approaching Bro with it. Hal is a meddler who shoves everything into action much to the benefit of all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little (Good) Pony

The pop up ads are starting to get annoying. Bro knows they are getting through his ad block on purpose and he has narrowed whose purpose down to two of the household members. Though he’s leaning towards one in particular based on their content. Dirk’s ironic requests for a pony align with the salacious images of people being led around by reins and decorated with other equestrian accessories smeared across his screen.

But the brat is at school, which leaves Bro some time to grill the other suspect.

He just manages to close all of the windows, all forty-fucking-four of them, when a new window pops up. Bro growls at it but refrains from closing it immediately.

So Dirk is going to put his super secret plan into operation tomorrow. Or whenever you leave to go talk to that fabric guy who gets you your stuff.  
TT: The fuck you talkin bout, Hal?  
He's been planning to try and get you to participate in one of his kinks. One which he does not believe D or Dave would be able to properly satisfy.

Bro perks up at that.

TT: Oh.  
TT: And why's that?  
They aren't 'sadistic bastards with a taste for the strange' as he put it.  
TT: And why are ya telling me this now if it's goin to ruin his big plan then?  
Because I intercepted a text from Dave saying that he will be going to work on a group assigned project and having dinner immediately after school today, which means Dirk and you will have the apartment to yourselves and I will not have to wait another day listening to him reiterate himself constantly while he worries over his plan.  
TT: I assume your spam attack is related.  
Yes.  
All of his equipment, his tack to use the proper terminology, is in his closet in the green box. I’ll send you some links and some videos as we have four hours thirteen minutes until he gets home.

“Eager little fuck, ain’t ya?”

Yes.

* * *

 

Dirk lets the door close behind him as he tosses his bookbag away. He’s about to veer off to the kitchen when his feet stop short. He suddenly finds himself unable to breathe as he takes in the lowered futon. Or more specifically what is laying on top of the flat futon. He thought he had that stuff tucked away and out of view from prying eyes. But seeing it laid out like an invitation. He doesn't have enough blood to blush, his dick gets so hard so fast.

 

Holding back the sob in his throat he approaches the futon and just begins to strip. The clothes fall to the ground, unfolded and forgotten. He falls to his knees at the edge of the futon, his fingers twitching to reach out and carress, or maybe to steal and hide, the array of leather, metal, molded plastic, and fake hair.

 

Bro watches from the corner of the room, unnoticed but amused. He sees Dirk’s self restraint. He definitely doesn’t miss the boner that’s nearly brushing against the orange cushions every time it twitches. Bro doesn’t make him wait too long before he flashsteps up behind Dirk. Dirk doesn’t flinch even when Bro runs a quick hand over his hair, disturbing some of the gel.

 

“Show me the safe signals.”

 

Dirk’s hands come up and go through the gestures, rolling his knuckles as if tapping them on a desk three times, mimicking holding a violin’s bow for several notes, holding his pinky and thumb together and bouncing the other three fingers, and the vulcan salute.

 

“Stomp three times for a stop if your hands are busy.” Dirk nods, still not looking anywhere but at the equipment. “I’m assuming you are a show pony.” Another quick nod. “Do you have a ‘pony persona’? Do you have a name?” Two more quick nods. “Speak.”

 

“Clementine.”

 

“Alright, Clementine,” Bro watches Dirk’s shoulders shake at hearing the name come from someone else. “Let’s make you into a pretty pony.”

 

The body harness comes first. Bro lifts it up and inspects it once again. The brown leather straps fall around his shoulders as Dirk holds completely still. Bro’s hands are light and quick as he fastens the clips and tightens the buckles around Dirk’s torso. The leather crosses his back and front, going down to encircle his waist like a girdle. From that, four straps descend down over his ass and the front of his hips to two more buckles wrapping around his upper thighs. Bro carefully fastens the stiff, tall posture collar around Dirk’s neck, brushing down the [tawny gold mane](http://d2tq98mqfjyz2l.cloudfront.net/image_cache/1308878214994706.jpg) attached along the back. The hair is a bit thicker than he expected and not perfectly smooth like synthetic hair usually is. It’s as close to horse hair as Dirk could probably get without actually growing a mane himself.

 

Definitely quality stuff between the mane and the leather. None of that cheap shit Dave first brought out when he was exploring his kinks. God damn that kid had some piss poor tastes sometimes.

 

The bridle comes next, settling down over and around his head. A strap rests across the top of his head, going down the sides of his head to attach to the large rings at his cheeks. The bottom straps connect to the collar and cup the back of his head. Another loop crosses his forehead with a buckle to be fastened in the back. A third strap connects the crown piece to the back of the brow band to the bottom piece with more mane that lines up with the collar. Two folded pieces of leather sit neatly on the crown piece, shaped like pointed horse ears. Below those, two rectangular pieces hang around his temples as blinders.

 

Dirk’s mouth obediently falls open under Bro’s gentle push down on his chin and the simple but effective rubber bit slides between his teeth before Bro clips the ends to the lead rings. Dirk closes his mouth around the bit, relishing the way it holds his teeth apart and keeps his lips open. Another part of his control relinquished.

 

Bro steps back for a moment to take in the work. The brown leather looks gorgeous against his brother’s pale skin. The mane looks even better. Slightly tousled in a way that makes it look natural. And the color goes with his natural blonde better than Bro originally thought it would. The artificial ears look good enough that Bro half expects them to twitch when he makes a pleased sound at the transformation. Instead it’s Dirk’s dick that jumps, reminding him that he isn’t done yet.

 

“Lookin’ good, Clemmie.” Dirk has a full body shudder in reaction to the shortening of his pony name. “How does everything feel? Nod or shake.” Dirk tosses his head in a nod. The straps don’t move but look like they have proper room for Dirk’s movement. “Good. Good pony. Now stand up for me.”

 

Dirk scrambles to his feet but is careful not to use his hands to make it look almost coltish in Bro’s opinion. Bro runs his hands quickly over the tack one last time before reaching for the tube of lube sitting on the futon. With a hand on him at all times, Bro calmly moves around until he is standing mostly behind Dirk.

 

“Legs apart for me, Clemmie.” Dirk instantly replies, widening his stance until Bro clicks his tongue to stop. It’s tricky, always keeping one hand on Dirk’s hip, but Bro manages to get some lube on his fingers. His clean hand strokes Dirk’s hips several times, feeling the tremors underneath his skin. He rests the hand on Dirk’s flank before gently applying the lube to his entrance. Bro only needs to work two fingers in based on the size of the tail he found but the way Dirk is making those soft noises in the back of his throat and lightly pushing back against his fingers has Bro slipping in a third and working him over.

 

Bro does stop before he gets too far and pulls his fingers out, using the extra lube to coat the silicon head of the tail. The change in activity gives Dirk a moment to catch his breath and calm down again. He had of course done this on his own, especially the night it came in, hiding from his brothers in his room, but having someone else do it for him... it’s so much different, so much better. Hearing Bro call him Clementine and especially Clemmie makes him just want to explode right there. Bro’s being so careful with him and doing everything right and Dirk starts to wonder. Had Bro been interested in this stuff before? And why did Dirk take so long to ask him? And how did he know about this before Dirk was going to ask him?

 

The slim tip of the plug pressing in disrupts him from his thoughts. Dirk relaxes to let it in, feeling the muscles stretch at the widest part, easily because of Bro’s play, and then tighten back down at the narrowed base before the flare. He feels the weight of the tail pulling down on it. Under Bro’s guiding fingertips, he sways his ass and feels the long blonde strands brush against his calves and the plug pull from side to side. He can’t stop the moan from bubbling out of his throat but manages to change it into a soft neigh at the last second which both startles and pleases Bro.

 

“That’s my good pony. We’re almost there. We don’t have all of your equipment on yet.”

 

Dirk blushes as he takes mental inventory and then picks up on Bro’s entendre. He bought that piece on a whim after reading a really good review on it. He actually hadn’t worked himself up to putting it on himself, but Bro apparently has no reservations against it. Dirk can’t see Bro’s actions because of the blinders but he can hear the soft squish of the lube being pumped into the long black object he remembers seeing on the futon.

 

Dirk’s breath catches in his throat when Bro comes into view with the object. Bro pauses momentarily and catches Dirk’s eyes with a meaningful glance. Dirk’s nod is almost not noticable but is enough to get Bro moving again. Bro’s still slick hand grips Dirk’s almost painfully hard cock and greases it up with the extra lube on his fingers before slipping the entrance of the sheath over the head. The cold of the lube makes Dirk gasp but takes the edge off so he doesn’t come even as the internal ribbing of the sheath rubs against his length.

 

Bro slides it back and forth a few times to make sure everything is smooth before pushing it all the way on. Dirk can’t feel the tip even when the base is flush against his pelvis despite the fact he knows it’s only about a quarter inch longer than he is. It fits perfectly. Bro flips the extra straps around Dirk’s balls, locking the sheath in place. Dirk is actually surprised at how comfortable the weight is and nods again to Bro’s questioning expression.

 

Dirk takes a breath to steal himself before glancing down at his new [‘equipment](http://www.cpony.com/home/reviews/pegasus-equine-sheath.html).’ He nearly comes at the sight of the black sheath standing out from his body. The plastic had been molded to a more reasonably proportioned horse cock with all of the ridges and veins and flared end being anatomically correct. It’s perfect for Clementine.

 

Dirk’s eyes snap back up to where Bro is patiently waiting. Bro reads the excitement in the thin ring of amber around the arousal blown pupils.

 

“You have great tastes, li’l bro. And you look ravishing, Clementine. So very pretty.”

 

Still using the smooth gentle movements one would use around a biological horse, Bro picks up the last two pieces of the outfit. The majority of the tall boots is the same reddish brown leather as the rest of the tack, but the bottom of them are the same black plastic as the sheath. The soles have been shaped into hooves with some feat of engineering allowing the heel of one’s foot to be supported by the front to give the illusion that one is truly walking on his toes like a proper horse.

 

Bro kneels in front of Dirk and runs a hand down one leg until his ankle. With a gentle squeeze, he guides Dirk to shift his weight and lift it. Bro guides his foot to the boot and smooths the leather up his calf, pulling the zipper up along the back. He sets the foot down and then does the same with the other.

 

The shape causes precarious balance but Bro is patient and lets Dirk figure it out before slipping on the other shoe. Dirk never did it standing before and only had a few chances to practice walking around. He feels a little better and a little more stable when Bro sets his other foot down, but he’s not sure how well he’ll do if Bro makes him move around a lot.

 

Dirk is quivering with excitement. All of the pieces have now come together to give Clementine the full appearance. His arousal comes from the excitement of actually doing this and a bit from being able to let himself go, let Bro dress and direct him under this second persona. Dave and D wouldn’t be able to fulfil this role for Dirk, which is why he was planning on approaching Bro, but Bro found his secret somehow, which made the whole thing a lot easier. Dirk had been nervous about asking him and possibly being rejected. He doesn’t have quite the handle on Bro that Dave does. D, however, he can play like a fiddle.

 

But now he feel strangely comfortable. He often had to mentally play both parts when he dressed up in secret but now he could just be the pony. He is excited to see what Bro has in store for him.

 

Dirk watches as Bro reaches for the futon again until Bro clucks his tongue when Dirk moves his head too far. Dirk immediately snaps back into place. Bro does bring the brush into his line of sight and waits for Dirk’s subtle nod. Bro applies the rubber curry comb to Dirk’s skin starting at the neck, using small circles that rub the blunt teeth in. When Dirk leans into his hands, Bro applies more pressure. He works his way down Dirk’s body, careful to avoid the leather straps but otherwise hitting every other inch of exposed skin.

 

After finishing the skin around Dirk’s knees, Bro switches the brushes out for the second in the set. The stiff bristles flick across the skin starting at the neck and working their way down across Dirk’s skin. Dirk is less into this style and Bro lessens the pressure as Dirk retracts away from it, clucking his tongue again to remind Dirk to stand still. The rough ends make his skin tingle which works in favor of the last brush, a much softer bristle. Bro uses long sweeping strokes with this one that soothes as it massages. Bro’s hand sweeps opposite of the brush, the light touches feeling Dirk’s shudders.

 

“Everythin’ feel good, Clemmie? Feels much better now, doesn’t it? All brushed down and everythin’. Doin’ so good for me, Clemmie, doin’ so good,” Bro croons at Dirk as he stands back up. “Gonna brush out your mane and then get some pictures to show off how pretty you are. That way Dirk can see how pretty of a pony you make.” Dirk tosses his head loosely again and whinnies in agreement. He is slightly nervous at the thought of pictures, but Bro won’t do anything with them that he doesn’t want.

 

Bro switches out the brush for a wide tooth comb and comes to stand behind Dirk again. Still using a gentle touch to tell Dirk where he is standing, he begins to run the comb through both Dirk’s natural hair and the longish mane attached to the bridle. The teeth break apart the remaining bits of gel in his hair and smooths out the mane, blending it in near the top. There is still a texture difference but Bro is impressed with how nicely it matches Dirk’s natural coloration. He brushes it all the way down to where it trails across his neck and between his shoulder blades. With a flick of his wrist, he gives it a gentle and pretty curl that will be perfect for the camera.

 

Bro runs his hand over the hair on the tail but as Dirk has kept it in good condition even in storage, he doesn’t have to mess with that. Dirk does let out a breathy nicker as Bro tugs ever so gently on it as if to remind him that it's still in. Not that Dirk would disregard the weight pulling on his ass every time he shifts.

 

“There all done. You’ve been so good, Clemmie, so very good. You’ll get your treat soon, I promise. First come pictures though,” Bro checks again. Dirk lets out another whinny and a snort. “Alright, sweetie.”

 

Bro goes over to the desk to pick up his camera. Dirk recognizes it as being capable of both still shots and video. He obediently follows Bro’s commands to look and twist his body into poses that will show off Clementine’s outfit. Dirk knows he’s recording when Bro commands him to flick his tail again. The silky strands brush across the back of his thighs as he moves his hips to get the tail to move. All of his movements mimic the motions he picked up from watching horse videos on youtube.

 

But through all of the pictures and videos Bro takes before finally sitting the camera down, Dirk hasn’t moved his feet. His balance is already precarious with the tall shoes. A fact that doesn’t escape Bro’s attention.

 

“It would be remiss of a trainer not to exercise their pony, wouldn’t it?” Bro says casually. Dirk’s eyes widen as Bro picks up the long reins and the riding crop. “So we’ll just have to put ya through your paces, won’t we?” He carefully clips the ends of the reins to the rings resting on his cheek, running a gentle thumb across Dirk’s lips. Then he steps back to the middle of the room. For the first time, Dirk realizes the kitchen table is missing and that the room is a very large open space now.

 

The tug on the reins threatens to pull him forward. Bro lets up as soon as Dirk takes that first tentative step but not enough to let the reins go slack. Bro guides him from in front, walking backwards around the room, until Dirk gets used to stepping with his hooved shoes. He’s still very wobbly when Bro shifts to the side, keeping one arm out to pull on the reins but able to see Dirk from the side.

 

“Ya look like a newborn foal, Clemmie.” The tip of the crop taps against Dirk’s quivering thigh. “Stand firmer. Can’t take my show pony out looking like this.”

 

Dirk blushes a deep red but tries to do as Bro orders. He makes adjustments to his gait and posture each time the leather of the crop kisses his skin. He’s glad Bro is keeping the swats light as the pain is definitely still Dave’s thing. Control though, he has given over to Bro.

 

“There we go. Lookin’ better now.” Dirk’s dick twitches in the sheath at the praise. “Maybe we’ll even get ya up to a canter next time we do this.”

 

Dirk twists his head sharply to look at Bro with wide amber eyes. A not so gentle tap to his shoulder and a tug on the reins sets him right though. Dirk lets out a whinny and does his best to make Bro proud.

 

By the end of the fourth loop around the room, Dirk is mostly graceful in his hooves as Bro leads him around.

 

“That’s a beautiful pony. Very nice, Clemmie. Such a good job. I think you deserve a treat.” Bro leads him to the center of the room and then pulls straight down on the reins. Dirk stumbles a little before catching on but even then he has to use his hands and Bro’s jeans to get down on his hands and knees.

 

As soon as he does that, Bro leads him to the futon before sitting down on the edge himself. Bro undoes the fly of his jeans, which makes Dirk suddenly intimately aware that Bro has been fully dressed compared to his own nakedness the whole time and that it must have been painful especially considering the prominent boner that springs free. Bro’s sigh of relief backs that notion up.

 

Bro tugs on the reins and clucks his tongue which Dirk takes as an order to come up between his legs and nuzzle his erection.

 

“You’re an eager pony, ain’t ya?” Bro unclips one side of the bit and pulls it out of Dirk’s mouth. He allows Dirk to stretch his jaw and lick his lips but then pulls down on the reins again to knock his mouth against the waiting cock. “Good ponies get their treats after they work for it.”

 

Dirk snickers a huff against Bro’s skin before taking it into his now free mouth. His tongue swirls around the head, wetting it and his lips before he slides down the shaft. He goes down as far as he comfortably can before his gag reflex kicks in. Then he starts a slow up and down pattern with his tongue continuing to flick along the underside of Bro’s cock.

 

“I said work for it, Clementine,” Bro growls out before grabbing the reins, one on either side of Dirk’s head, and pulling down sharply. His cock hits the back of Dirk’s throat and Dirk immediately pulls off only to have Bro jerk him back down again. The pattern continues in quick successions with the tip of Bro’s cock triggering a gag each time. Dirk does his best to keep his teeth out of the way as saliva builds up in his mouth.

 

Bro moans lowly at the way Dirk feels. He likes this method of control and laments that Dirk can’t deep throat like his other brothers can. In the back of his mind, Bro is trying to come up with a way to apply this technique to Dave without the ponyplay aspect behind it. That would be left between Dirk and himself.

 

When Bro speeds it up a bit, Dirk’s hand suddenly comes up to his thigh with his fingers spread in a wide vee and Bro immediately backs down to a more reasonable speed. Despite the close threat of choking on Bro’s cock, Dirk dutifully returns his hand to the floor like a proper pony.

 

The blow job only continues on for a little longer before Bro holds his head halfway down and rocks his hips up as he comes. Dirk drinks his cum with lips tightly wrapped around his shaft. He continues to suckle even after Bro is through and has dropped the reins. A slow hand brushes through Dirk’s hair and mane until he finally pulls Dirk off with a wet pop as the now mostly flaccid cock slips from Dirk’s lips.

 

“Shit, Clemmie. That was fuckin’ fantastic. I hope ya enjoyed your treat. Ya took really good care of me and deserved it. Though I would be a terrible trainer if I didn’t take care of my own pony.” Dirk tilts his head in confusion up at Bro. “Stay still, Clemmie.”

 

Bro slides to his knees next to Dirk. He runs a gentle hand along his flat back, noting the thin sheen of sweat that has built up out of arousal and exercise. He cups Dirk’s presented bent ass, admiring the straps only slightly digging into the pale muscle. He runs a finger around the base of the butt plug and gets a full body shiver in return. His hands don’t stop moving though and slide back up to Dirk’s hips and then follow the edge of the belt to his stomach.

 

Dirk gasps when he feels the shaft shift as Bro grabs it and he outright moans when Bro squeezes down on it. His trapped cock has been hard the entire time and as Bro begins to slide it up and down, he knows he won’t last long. The internal ridges and the applied lube rub perfectly along his shaft. Bro masturbates his pony with steady even slides, changing his grip to reflect the reactions he gets from Dirk: from the breathy sighs and moans that escape before Dirk remembers ponies don’t moan, to how Dirk’s back arches and his hips meet Bro’s hand in time with the steady rhythm. At least at first. When Dirk gets close his hips buck a bit off rhythm as he tries to fuck into Bro’s hand.

 

“C’mon sweetheart, come for me. Just wanna make that big ol’ horse cock of yours feel good. Come for me, Clemmie. Come for me, Clementine.”

 

Those gentle words set Dirk off and he comes into the shaft with a cry and a shudder. Bro continues to jerk him through his orgasm until the first bits of cum mixed with lube begin to drip off the tip.  

 

“Good pony. Good Clemmie. Good Dirk.” Dirk shudders again at the switch back to his name and he leans heavily against Bro, especially into the hand that cups his cheek. “Such a good boy.”

 

Bro waits for Dirk to calm down a little bit before starting to undo the straps of the equipment. The sheath slides off first and is carefully placed where it won’t get too messy before Bro can rinse it off. The tail joins it soon enough, eliciting a sharp moan as it is popped out. The straps around the halter come next. Bro rubs at the line across Dirk’s forehead and everywhere else it was pressing. Dirk rubs his head into Bro’s hand when it ruffles through his hair, still using the loose movements like the ponies that he studied. The posture collar comes off next and then the body harness. Bro notes everywhere that the harness has rubbed but doesn’t find any place too bad off. He unzips the back of the hooved shoes but Dirk is still too out of it to kick them off.

 

With a smile and a shake of his head, Bro lifts Dirk to the edge of the futon and pulls the shoes off. He carefully places the equipment into the box and takes the sheath and plug to the sink for a good rinse. After drying them, he takes them and the box and returns everything to the dark corner in the twins’ closest that Dirk had tucked it. When he comes back to the main room, he finds Dirk in the exact same spot that he had left him. Bro strips out of his clothes and joins Dirk on the futon, pulling him up into a good cuddling position. Dirk only responds with a fluttering of his eyelids and floppy movements of limbs under Bro’s direction.

 

“Dirk? Dirky? C’mon, ya in there? Come back to the land of the livin’ for me.” Bro runs his hands through his hair.

 

“No, I’m dead,” Dirk manages through a smile. “In a good way though. Don’t mourn my passing. It’s nice here. Fluffy and full of ponies.”

 

“Psh, you’re full of ponies,” Bro chuckles back, glad his brother is still capable of words.

 

“I am the pony.”

 

“You were a good little pony. But I got chores for ya that require opposable thumbs and ponies don’t have opposable thumbs.”

 

“Chores?” Dirk whines. “I’m not sure I can move, Bro!”

 

“It’s okay. The first chore is shower which only requires you to stay conscious for and not drown in. We’ll work up to the actual thumb usage. And legs will be optional until tomorrow.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” Dirk relaxes against Bro’s chest, making no movement towards getting a shower. Bro laughs at him and lets him relax a bit longer until the cool air starts to become uncomfortable against their sweaty skin and Dirk shivers in Bro’s arms. He then manages to prod Dirk to his feet and walk with him to the bathroom.

 

The shower is quick (for their standards) as they just need to rinse off the sweat from their play and shampoo the gel out of their hair. Bro pays particular attention to Dirk’s skin where the harness was and uses his broad hands under the hot water to massage Dirk’s muscles, keeping him in an almost comatose state.

 

Lots of fluffy towels are used between them to get back to the futon. Bro finds a blanket for Dirk after he collapses back onto the futon with a satisfied grin on his face and bundles him up.

 

“How’d you know about...” Dirk trails off from his mumble.

 

“Ya got a traitor in your midsts, li’l bro. That AI creation of yours is crafty as hell.”

 

“I’m going to kill him.”

 

“First you’re gonna have some food and then sleep.”

 

“Fine,” Dirk yawns. “I kill ‘im morning.”

 

“Ya ain’t even makin’ to the food part, are ya?”

 

“Mmm, thank, Bro.” Dirk pulls the blanket up close and snuggles in. “Love you.”

 

“Love ya too, ya kinky li’l shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
